Unrequited Love
by jayjayzek
Summary: He loves her with all his heart for a long, long time now. Unfortunately, she loves someone else. Will he fight for her love or will he let her go? A one-shot.


**A.N.:** This story is inspired by one of my favorite songs from a neighboring country: Sandiwara Cinta by Repvblik. Yup. That's REPVBLIK with a 'V'. Do check it out even if the language is foreign to you. ^_^

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters and the song. The song's translated lyrics are in italic bold.

 **Published:** February 7, 2017 (my time)

* * *

Chu Ga Eul.

Pretty, feisty, gutsy, friendly, kind-hearted, sharp tongue, helpful, perceptive, die-hard romantic and a soulmate believer.

I had admired her for so long now, since my first encounter with her when we were still in high school. She and Geum Jan Di were like two peas in a pod, inseparable and best friends forever. The whole school knew that if one was hurt or bullied, the other would immediately step up and defended her buddy. No one messes with the feisty duo, especially Geum Jan Di.

Chu Ga Eul was the girly one, while Geum Jan Di, the more tomboyish gal. Their personalities matched perfectly. I was in their classes throughout the whole of our high school years. They were nice to me. I had a major crush on Chu Ga Eul but dared not to tell her so. How could I when all the boys who sent her flowers or cards or even a hello were 'warned' by her best friend?

There was this one popular boy. Almost everybody in school knew about this boy's infatuation with Chu Ga Eul. One day he asked her out but she politely declined for two reasons. One; she did not like the boy like a girl likes a boy. Two; the most popular girl in school had a crush on this boy and Chu Ga Eul did not want to stir trouble with this girl. Frustrated, the boy spread a rumor that Chu Ga Eul was an easy girl. The whole school started to look down on her. Geum Jan Di was furious and tracked this boy down and confronted him. Not only did he deny starting the rumor, he also mocked Chu Ga Eul and Geum Jan Di. The boy ended up sprawled on the floor when Geum Jan Di gave him a spin-kick. Since that day, nobody dared to mess with the two. A handful of boys who braved themselves to test their chance with Chu Ga Eul was 'warned' by Geum Jan Di. And so, I kept my crush on Chu Ga Eul to myself, but it became stronger and blossomed into love. I was going crazy with this feeling.

I would not call myself a stalker though I do know her part-time job at the porridge shop. Every fortnightly I would go there and have a bowl of porridge. The porridge was good but it was only made better when served by Chu Ga Eul. Sometimes if the shop was not too busy, she would accompany me as I ate my porridge. We would chat about school and everything else but her and me.

I lost contact with her when she went to a different university and no longer worked part-time at the porridge shop. During semester breaks, I purposely went to her neighborhood with high hopes that I would bump into her or at least catch a glimpse of her but no. She was like missing in action or vanished from the surface of the world… my world. It broke my heart. I missed my Chu Ga Eul greatly.

Until one day…

"What? Are you joking, Omma?" I could not believe my ears. Had my Omma knocked her head on something?

"No, I'm not, young man. I don't want to hear a no from you. You're coming with me to my friend's house and you are going to meet her daughter and get to know her. She's a lovely girl. I'm sure you'll like her."

Omma had both hands on her hips. I pulled my hair with both hands in frustration.

"Omma, with all due respect, it's 2017. Parents don't go finding spouses for their children anymore. We are capable of finding good sons-in-law or daughters-in-law for our parents, and for god's sake Omma, I'm only 24 and have just started work. I don't want to get married yet. I need to save money and buy at least a car or a house."

"Hush! You are 24 and without a girlfriend. Is that a sign that you can find your Appa and me a daughter-in-law?"

"Omma… I… I just need more time to find her. It's not like picking a shirt in a drawer and choose just anyone."

 _I just need more time to find my Chu Ga Eul…_

"I don't care. You're coming with us tomorrow."

"Ommaaaa!"

Omma simply left the living room and headed straight to the kitchen.

I looked at Appa helplessly but Appa just shrugged his shoulders and continued watching his favorite show on TV. I slumped down on the sofa and leaned backward. _I am doomed. I don't want anyone else but Chu Ga Eul._

Tomorrow came and here we were in the car; Omma, Appa and myself.

"Take this turn on the left," instructed Omma. My heart started to beat faster as the street became familiar. No. It was not familiar. It was the street that I knew so well like the back of my hand. "H… here, Omma?"

"Yes, here. Their house is at the end of the street."

My hands started to shake and I felt sweats forming on my forehead. The heart in my chest was hammering faster and faster and swarms of butterflies invaded my stomach.

"Stop. Stop here. This is the house. Come on Honey." Omma was so excited and unlocked her side of the door before I could even unlock it from my side. Omma and Appa then rushed out of the car.

"Hurry up," cried Omma who was already in front of the door. I quickly locked the car and ran to Omma and Appa. I smoothened my hair. I needed to look presentable and smart. My heart could not stop racing.

Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong!

And the door opened. There she was. My beautiful Chu Ga Eul. I decided not to 'hate' my Omma for making me come with them today.

As she came face to face with us, she had a surprised expression when our eyes met.

"Hyun Jin-shii?"

"Annyeonghaseyo Ga Eul-shii." I bowed to her.

She quickly bowed to us. "Oh. Where are my manners? I'm sorry. Annyeonghaseyo Mr. and Mrs. Yoo, Hyun Jin-shii. Please, come in."

Omma and Appa looked at both of us alternately, questioningly.

"Ga Eul-shii and I were high school classmates, Omma, Appa."

Omma's eyes brightened and a wide smile formed on her face. "Perfect." Omma mouthed to me.

Omma and Appa then went in first. As she walked pass Chu Ga Eul, Omma glanced at me and winked. I gave Chu Ga Eul a smile and followed my parents in.

Mr. and Mrs. Chu were nice people. I could see where Chu Ga Eul got her personalities and traits from. It was so easy to be comfortable with the two elders. It was like I had known them for a long, long time.

Lunch at the Chus was great and the company was good. But I wanted to bury my head under the ground whenever Omma mentioned how she was getting older and lonely. She wanted the house to be noisy again, hopefully from her grandchildren, to which, Mrs. Chu told me to get a wife as soon as possible. My Appa and her Appa nodded in agreement while Chu Ga Eul just smiled.

The elders then 'interrogated' us about our high school years. My parents asked her how I was like at school, and her parents asked me how she was in school. We had only good stories for the four elders. Chu Ga Eul's cheeks reddened when her Omma bluntly asked her if she liked me. My heart stopped. _Please God, let the answer be yes._ All eyes were now on her.

"Hyun Jin-shii is a good person and kind. Everybody in class likes him."

My heart crushed.

"Right, everybody likes him. So that includes you?" asked her Omma. Chu Ga Eul blushed redder, but my crushed heart healed in an instant. Chu Ga Eul liked me.

Two hours later, Omma announced that it was time to go, but not before reminding the Chus to come and visit us. Chu Ga Eul's parents promised to do so but she just smiled.

Two months later…

My life turned wonderful and great since that lunch day at the Chus. I had found her again, my Chu Ga Eul. They returned the visit two weeks later, and Chu Ga Eul and I became closer after that since our families kept visiting each other. My Omma continuously told me to start dating Chu Ga Eul. _Oh, Omma._ _How I wanted to so, so badly._ However, though we were getting closer, the subject of the hearts, mine or hers, was never brought up during our gatherings.

What I could guess was that she was single, but I was still afraid to confess my love to her. Why was I afraid? Was I afraid if she rejected me? Was I afraid if she hated me after I confess? Was I afraid if she did not want to befriend me after this? Yes. I was afraid, afraid to take the risks. Oh, how many times had I scolded myself for being a coward? Countless of times. But I just could not get myself to do it.

One day, I gathered up courage and asked her out. She was surprised at first and seemed reluctant. But I quickly told her that it was just a friendly outing and I wanted her girl opinion on what to buy for my teenage cousin's upcoming birthday party. After a few minutes of deliberating, she finally agreed. I felt like I was the happiest guy alive.

The day out with her was amazing. I felt like it was a real date. We ate lunch first, then went to find the birthday gift. She, being a girl, sure was very helpful with the suggestions of gifts. In the end, I bought a pretty silver necklace with a heart-shaped pendant for my cousin. I was very happy. At the store, I imagined that she and I were shopping for our wedding rings. It was surely an amazing feeling being there with her. Well, until I suggested that we watch a movie since the day was still early. Sadly, she declined. She said that she was meeting a friend later. I offered to send her to her friend's place, but she politely declined. She said that she was going to take a taxi. Frustrated, I watched her took the cab and waved goodbye.

Chu Ga Eul… I hope that we could go out again.

And I tried... I asked her out again and again and again, but she always declined. She always had other things to do and other events to attend to. But I was not going to give up. I just had to keep asking. To ease my heart, I also told myself that at least I got to see her once a month since our parents were adamant to visit each other, and I loved them for that.

 ** _I know all these are unfair  
_** ** _I know that it has already happened  
_** ** _I can't even bring myself to say anything  
_** ** _Even the tears refuse to come out_**

 ** _I keep hearing those excuses  
_** ** _You keep making those excuses  
_** ** _You and he act as if I don't know  
_** ** _All the drama that you've shown me_**

It was a Friday. I waited for Chu Ga Eul in my car, outside of her school. I wanted to surprise her and asked her out for dinner. I even bought a bouquet of red, pink and white roses.

The school bell rang and I quickly got out of the car. Twenty minutes had passed but she had not come out. Did she come to school today? Maybe she was still in her classroom, doing some last checks before the weekend. So I further waited.

Just then, an orange sports car arrived exactly in front of the school gate. Wow. Who would have guessed that a rich family sent their son or daughter to a national school? Didn't they all attend Shinhwa's? This rich family must be a humble one. Good to know.

My eyes widened at the sight of the person who came out of the car and leaned against the car door. _Oh my god! So Yi Jeong? So Yi Jeong the potter prodigy of South Korea? So Yi Jeong the Casanova? What is he doing here? Who is he waiting for? Surely a girl. Why would he wait for a guy? Poor girl. Does she know that he is the most notorious playboy in the country? Poor, poor girl._ My interest was piqued.

So Yi Jeong's face brightened as a girl approached him. He took her right hand and kissed the back of it. Her pretty face blushed red and a wide gorgeous smile adorned her face. Oh my god! Chu Ga Eul? My Chu Ga Eul? What was she doing? Why was she with him?

I instinctively headed for them and then my heart stopped. She leaned forward and hugged him. I wanted to die. My Chu Ga Eul hugged a man. No! I could not die yet. I needed to know what was happening here but I was too late. They had already entered the car and it then sped off.

I quickly took out my cell phone and swiped on her number. After three rings, she said Hello. I asked her where she was and if she wanted to go out for dinner. Of course, she declined and said that she already had plans, but she did not say where she was.

My heart ached. I never knew a heartbreak was going to be like this. I had watched many movies and drama with heartbreaks and thought the actors and production teams were over-exaggerating on the agonies. But now? The pain of seeing the love of my life hugging another man felt like a thousand daggers thrown at and stabbed me.

No! I must not feel this way. That was So Yi Jeong, the infamous cold hearted Casanova. No! I must save her from him. I must not let her be one of his statistics of girls played and dumped like old rags.

Every day after that hurtful day, I became a detective. I would go to her school and waited. As I had suspected, every day, that… that So Yi Jeong came and picked her up. I followed his car but it was so difficult. How could you chase a Lotus sports car in a Kia car? But I had to try. Every day, he would take her to different places: a park, a beach, an art gallery, a shooting range, a camera shop, his Museum, Shinhwa Mall, a temple, wait… a temple? What? Why would a playboy go to a temple? Oooh, he played dirty. He wanted to be in her good book and followed her anywhere she wanted to. Why this playboy!

They would end up having dinner at either a posh five-star restaurant or a simple commoner restaurant before he sent her home. What broke my heart the most was their parting kiss. He would walk her to the house gate, hand-in-hand, and she would then kiss him on the cheeks first, before planting a kiss on his lips. I wanted to run to them and break those kisses. But I did not want to create a drama, so I endured the pain of watching those sweet red lips of hers pressed against his. I wanted to kill So Yi Jeong.

During those days of following them, I did call or text her and ask her out. Again, she declined, giving me all sorts of reasons why she could not accept my invitations.

 _Chu Ga Eul… How could you break my heart_? So it was confirmed. He was the reasons for her to turn down my invitations.

 _Chu Ga Eul. Do you love him? But he's a playboy. Do you really think he loves you?_

 _So Yi Jeong. So you are the one huh? Her boyfriend? Her love? Since when? What is your real intention with her?_

 ** _Just be honest love, I'll be alright  
_** ** _Let it all be clear with no wrong ideas  
_** ** _If I am the one who has to leave later on  
_** ** _I'll accept it even with a broken heart_**

One Saturday, I could not take it anymore. When I arrived in front of her house, I gave her a call. She was surprised. Fortunately for me, she did not have any plan and I requested to see her for a while. Being the good person she was, she agreed because I was already there. I took her to a nearby café.

She asked me the reason for the meeting.

I cleared my throat and looked into her eyes. She had the most beautiful eyes that I had ever seen.

"Ga Eul-shii. I have something to tell you. I hope you won't get angry."

Her eyebrows furrowed.

 _This is it Yoo Hyun Jin. Go for it._

"We've been friends for a long time now and I don't know how else to say that I am really grateful and thankful that you accept me as your friend."

She looked more puzzled but said, "Well, you are a good friend too, Hyun Ji-shii. Thank you for accepting me as your friend. Not many boys in our class are like you."

I took a deep breath.

"I… I like you Ga Eul-shii. No. I love you Ga Eul-shii. I love you since we were in high school. I thought I've lost you after we went separate ways for university, but when I met you again at your house, I know that you are the only one for me. It's like we are destined to meet again and be together. "

Her eyes widened like saucers.

"Hyun Jin-shii…" She leaned back on her chair in shock, her cheeks reddened more and more.

"Ga Eul-shii, I really love you."

"Hyun Jin-shii," her voice quivered.

"I really like you, but as a close friend. I… I don't feel the same way for you. I'm sorry."

I knew I had prepared myself for that particular answer, but now hearing it from her crushed my heart. I held the tears that started to work their ways to the corners of my eyes.

"May… may I know why?" I locked her gaze. Deep inside, my mind scolded me for asking the question. Was I ready, again, to hear her answer?

"I love someone else. I love my boyfriend."

And I died again.

"He and I, we've been together for 5 years now. He…"

"Is So Yi Jeong." I completed her sentence with pain.

Her jaws dropped.

"How do you know?"

"I saw the both of you at your school. He picks you up every day and sends you home after dinner."

"Hyun Jin-shii. Are you stalking us?" She then pushed her chair backward, wanting to leave.

"Wait! Ga Eul-shii. It's… it's not like that. Please, stay for a while. I promise I'm not going to hurt you. I… I just want to know the truth." My eyes pleaded too.

She just looked at me in disbelief that it hurt so deep. I might have lost her love, but I still wanted to be her friend. I could not kill my love in an instant. But I wanted to know the real story of them. I had to make sure that he was not playing with her heart.

 ** _Maybe this is the way you want it  
_** ** _Maybe this is the way you need it to be  
_** ** _You and he act as if I don't know  
_** ** _The drama, the story, I do know…_**

 ** _Just be honest love, I'll be alright  
_** ** _Let it all be clear with no wrong ideas  
_** ** _If I am the one who has to leave later on  
_** ** _I'll accept it even with a broken heart_**

"I had to find out why you kept declining my invitations to go out. You always had a reason, an excuse, not to go out with me. So I followed you and him."

"Hyun Jin-shii."

"Ga Eul-shii. Do you really love him? But he's a playboy. Surely you know his reputation. The whole of South Korea knows about him. Do you really think he loves you?"

Her face reddened and she frowned at me.

"Hyun Jin-shii." Her voice was firm.

"You don't know anything about him. Please don't make me hate you for saying those things about Yi Jeong."

"Ga Eul-shii?"

"Yes! The whole of South Korea knows about him. No. Correction. Not know. Knew. The whole of South Korea knew about his OLD reputation as a playboy, or what was it that the press used to write about him? Oh yeah, the notorious infamous cold blooded Casanova of South Korea. When I first met him, he was still that."

"So you knew?"

"Of course. But I didn't care and still don't care. Because I knew that behind that horrific title and mask, there was this wonderful, kind, smart, helpful and loving soul, waiting for someone to come and show him that he can be loved and deserved to be loved, and he, too, can love another soul."

"Ga Eul-shii… how are you so sure about it?"

"Because I could see the real him, and I could feel his true feelings. I don't care if you don't believe me, or if you don't believe that he's a changed man now. All that matters to me is that I can feel his sincere love for me, and I love him with all my heart. I have found my soulmate and I am not going to let him go for I would regret it for the rest of my life."

Tears were already pooling in her eyes.

"I love him. I love So Yi Jeong. I love my Yi Jeong." The tears now had fallen.

My heart shattered at the sight of the crying girl in front of me. Her love for So Yi Jeong was so deep that nothing in the world could change it.

But that also meant one thing for me. My Chu Ga Eul was not mine.

Both of us kept silent for quite a long time. She was still sobbing softly, further breaking my heart. A few minutes later, her cell phone rang. She took it out of her purse and her eyes shone brightly. A smile crept up her now tear stained face and she answered the call.

"Yoboseoyo Yi Jeong." Her voice was the sweetest that I had ever heard. It was the voice of someone in love. She glanced at me. I put up a stoned face even though my shattered heart shattered again.

"Oh, you're here? How did you find me?" She looked up at me briefly, then turned to look at the café door. Both our eyes widened at the sight of the person entering the café. It was him, the man himself. It was So Yi Jeong.

She quickly stood up and went to him. They embraced and he took her hand and she pulled him to our table. Everybody else in the café could not believe their eyes.

 ** _Just be honest love, I'll be alright  
_** ** _Let it all be clear with no wrong ideas  
_** ** _If I am the one who has to leave later on  
_** ** _I'll accept it even with a broken heart_**

"Annyeong. So Yi Jeong. Nice to meet you." He offered a handshake.

"Annyeong. Yoo Hyun Jin. Nice to meet you too." I accepted his hand.

"Yi Jeong, this is my good friend from high school, the one whom I told you about."

He sat next to her and smiled.

"Oh, I remember now. Your parents are good friends with her parents, right?"

"Yes. They are." I tried to smile. They looked perfect together. _Oh my god. Did I just think of that?_

"She talked a lot about you, but don't worry. All good things. You know her. Always see good things in people. Oh, there was one day when all she talked about was you and your wonderful woodcrafts. I was jealous of you, you know." He chuckled when she playfully slapped his arm.

"But hey, I'd like to see your work, if you don't mind that is."

I felt my face warmed up. One: from jealousy of watching the two of them, so close together and so much in love. Two: hearing how she talked about me. Three: he was interested in my craft.

"Ga Eul-shii is just too kind. My work can't even compare to yours."

"But you really are good, Hyun Jin-shii." She pouted and I wanted to kiss those lips, but of course, I could not.

So Yi Jeong pinched her cheek and they laughed jovially.

"Yi Jeong, how do you know where to find me? No, to find us?"

"Well, of course, I always know how to find you. You're my girlfriend. You can't hide from me, silly. Plus, a little bird told me that you went out with a guy and came here."

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Hey, was the little bird Woo Bin Sunbae's man?" She had her hands on her hips.

He laughed out loud and nodded, before giving me a glance. I gulped hard.

"I need to have a talk with Woo Bin Sunbae, seriously."

So Yi Jeong laughed again.

"So Yi Jeong-shii. I'm sorry. You don't have to worry about Ga Eul-shii..."

He grinned at me. "I know." He suddenly turned serious.

"Hyun Jin-shii."

"Yes?"

"Ga Eul is the best thing that ever happened to me. She came into my life and turned it around completely. She saw the real me and was not afraid to tell me to be my true self and to remind me of my old beliefs before I became you know what. She taught me a really valuable lesson."

Chu Ga Eul leaned against his shoulder and rubbed his arm gently.

"I know she's not after my wealth because that's not who she is. All she wants are this heart and the love in it." He took her hand and placed it over his heart. She looked at him with all those love in her eyes.

He then turned to look at me. His dark eyes boring into mine.

"I am never ever going to let her go. She is my soulmate. I will never let her go because if I do, I will regret it for the rest of my life. She makes me happy. The happiest that I've ever felt, and she completes me."

I was speechless.

So Yi Jeong was still looking at me.

I got his message loud and clear.

I had lost before I could even step into the fighting zone.

He broke the gaze when she kissed him on the cheek. He then gently kissed her on the lips, making her blushed. Gasps and awes were heard from the people in the café.

"Hyun Jin-shii," his attention returned to me.

"May I steal my girlfriend now? I need to take her somewhere."

"Ermmm… O… OK." I did not know what else to say.

"Thanks. Oh, the coffee and cakes are on me." He further said with that dazzling smile. No wonder all the girls and women went crazy for him.

"Thank you So Yi Jeong-shii."

"Hyun Jin-shii, thank you." She slightly nodded. I understood her eye message.

"Thank you, Ga Eul-shii." She understood my eye message as well.

So Yi Jeong and I shook hands.

He then took her hand and they went to the counter. "All treats today are on me." He announced to the whole café. Everybody cheered and said thank you. The couple then left, hand-in-hand, smiling lovingly at each other.

Chu Ga Eul…

You taught me happiness and you taught me misery. You showed me happiness yet at the same time, you showed me misery. You gave me happiness but you also gave me misery.

This unrequited love. It was so hurtful and the aching was indescribable.

But...

Why was there happiness when there was misery? Why was the light soothing when there was blackness?

Chu Ga Eul and So Yi Jeong, watching the two of you together was somehow, somewhat warm-hearting. Why did I feel so? It boggled my mind to feel this way when the love of my life, Chu Ga Eul, was with someone else, with So Yi Jeong.

I now knew why. It did not bother me anymore that she was with him because no matter how much I loved her, I would not be able to love her like he did. I would not be able to give her the happiness that he could give. I would not be able to be the man that she wanted. I would not be able to be her soulmate.

Goodbye, my love. Goodbye Chu Ga Eul.

I wish you all happiness and joy with him, So Yi Jeong, the love of your life.

T. H. E. E. N. D.


End file.
